Conventionally, there has been disclosed an autonomous-running-type vehicle including a vibration isolation device for isolating vibrations during running (see, for example, PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses an automated guided vehicle configured such that an automated guided vehicle body is installed on a truck of the automated guided vehicle via vibration isolation dampers, that locking members are provided in correspondence with fixing plates provided on the automated guided vehicle body, and that the fixing plates are locked by the locking members when transfer is made, whereby vibrations of an article conveyed by the automatic guided vehicle are efficiently isolated.